


Umbrella

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [21]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil's life as been a thunderstorm, Charlie wants to be an umbrella and protect him from the rain.





	Umbrella

Charlie wants nothing more to protect Neil from his dad. From the pressure. From the future his father as set up for him. From the school. From his life. Charlie wants little more to take Neil in his arms and hug his worries away. To spend all day with him in his arms away from the outside world. To keep Neil away and safe and dry, like an umbrella protects you from the rain. It doesn't happen that way though. Charlie has to enjoy every second he gets with Neil in his arms, even if it is only a second.


End file.
